


Cabinet Confidentiality

by Sashataakheru



Series: Porn Battle Fics [8]
Category: Australian Politics RPS
Genre: BDSM, D/s, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn Battle, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cabinet Room, Parliament House, Canberra, Friday, July 16th, 2010. On the eve of calling the election, Gillard calls Abbott around for a very private meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabinet Confidentiality

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: 'RPF, Julia Gillard/Tony Abbott, awkward, cabinet, D/s' for Porn Battle X

"Cabinet Room. Five minutes. We need to talk. Don't come if you're going to be late."

Abbott had to admit it was a strange text message, let alone the fact that Gillard had sent it. He had been about to leave for the evening, there were still many preparations to be organised in light of the election which was surely going to be called tomorrow, but it was Gillard, and the lure of a secret meeting in the Cabinet room was enticing enough to make him stay. He sent a quick reply and headed straight there.

He made a show of checking her office, just so it didn't look suspicious, but he saw no one around, and, thinking nothing of it, entered the Cabinet Room. The only lights on were the mood lights, set around the room, and they were dimmed sufficiently to make Gillard look absolutely terrifying. She was standing on the Cabinet table, dressed in what Abbott could only describe as Dominatrix-like in its effect. She had a leather corset on, and her boots, oh her boots were-

"Close the door. Make sure it's locked," Gillard said.

Abbott did as he was told. It had been a long time since he'd been in the Cabinet, and it still looked the same as it ever did. Except for the fact that she was standing there looking like she wanted to destroy him. She had a coy smile on her face and Abbott wasn't sure he wanted to know what she was going to do. It was then he noticed she was holding a whip in one hand, and it hung down by her side. She licked her lips.

"Are you going to come closer so I can dress you properly? I can't do anything with you while you're still looking like that," Gillard said as she jumped down from the table in front of him.

Abbott straightened as he approached. He was rendered speechless. Gillard had always been his biggest weakness. He felt guilt for wanting her so badly, but he always made a show of being cool and distant from her, just joking around as opponents. It didn't mean no one had noticed their less than subtle flirting, but Abbott decided he really didn't care.

Gillard approached him, brushing the whip across his cheek. "Well, don't make me wait, will you? And do speak when I ask you to answer me, I hate it when you get like this."

"Yes, of course, sorry, I-"

"It's Mistress, and don't apologise. You never sound genuine when you apologise," Gillard said, smacking his thigh as he hurriedly undressed.

Gillard stood back as he watched him. She had him within her grasp. It would be a very interesting election campaign once she was done with him. He stood naked before her, his clothes kicked to one side. Gillard pulled out a small bag from underneath the table and set it on the table. She took out some cuffs, both wrist and ankle cuffs, and a severe looking collar. Abbott also saw some chains or leaches, and several other things spilling out with them.

"No peeking, love. Not yet. Now stand still while I dress you," Gillard said.

Abbott straightened. "Yes, Mistress."

Abbott remained silent as she secured the cuffs on him. They were tight, made of good leather, and it was clear he was not to get free from them. She made him kneel as she fastened the collar around his neck. It was safe to say he was completely bound to her now. She hooked a finger in the ring on the collar and led him back to the table. She sat down as she forced him to his knees again. Spreading her legs, Abbott didn't even need to be told what she wanted him to do.

Gillard kept a hand on his head, just so he knew she was still in control, and she let her head fall back as his tongue darted around her clit. He did need some correcting, and she was more than willing to discipline him until he got it right, but it was worth it in the end as she lay back and let him pleasure her.

Honestly, he'd have pleasured her for hours if she'd asked. Every now and then, she hit him with the whip, and he couldn't deny the pain was intensely wonderful. He wanted to touch her so badly, to move up her body and suck on her breasts, feel her warm skin beneath his hands, taste every inch of her body, pin her down and fuck her senseless, but he was kept on his knees, subjugated and controlled by the woman he loved and feared the most. His cock was rock solid, his erection was becoming very painful, but she would not relent.

He gazed up at her with a hazy grin when she finally stopped him. He had miraculously managed to hold back his orgasm, though he wasn't sure he could hold it much longer if she chose to tease him some more. She slid off the table and pulled him to his feet. Kneeling down, she licked the tip of his cock a few times, gazing up at him from below. He nearly lost it then and there. But that was all he got as she led him around the table and pushed him down on top of it, lying him on his back. Somehow, she had managed to fit restraints to either side, and Abbott found himself bound and spread-eagled across the middle of the table. She stood above him and he again found himself unable to speak.

"You're the strong, silent type, I see. That makes a change from your usual behaviour," she said as she straddled him, hitting him with the whip again.

"Not many can make me speechless, Mistress," Abbott replied.

She laughed and reached around to remove the corset. Abbott bit his lip as she revealed her breasts to him. He pulled on his restraints, eager to get to her, but she remained frustratingly out of reach. She pressed a finger to his lips.

"I wonder how long you can hold out. Don't spoil my fun by coming too soon, though. That will get you badly punished," Gillard warned.

Abbott couldn't respond, not even to suggest he might enjoy being badly punished by her rather more than he was willing to admit. She turned around, spreading her legs for him again. He took the hint and got back to work while she licked the length of his cock. He paused momentarily as she slipped a cockring on him. A slap to his thigh got him going again.

Oh, she was being the most utterly frustrating tease he could ever imagine. She squeezed his cock, sucked on the head, and her nipples brushed against his skin. He bucked his hips, wanting to take her, but she held him down. She was pushing his endurance to its limits, and he wasn't sure how long he could last, not when she was rubbing his cock between her breasts.

Abbott didn't last much longer. She'd worn down his defences, his endurance, everything, and he was left limp, tired and exhausted as he came hard. She stood and jumped off the table. He barely noticed her releasing him from his restraints before she dressed in more sensible clothes. She approached him and stared down at him from above. She was upside down, at least to Abbott, but he didn't care. He grinned as she kissed him, and he knew he would find it very difficult to beat her when it came to the election.

"Bring it on, Abbott," she called as she collected her things and made to leave. "And I wouldn't dally too long, I'd hate for someone to catch you in here like this. What would the media make of that? Then again, I'm sure you know that what happens in Cabinet stays in Cabinet. I"m not going to tell. Are you?"

She laughed as she unlocked the door and left, leaving him suddenly frighteningly aware of his position. He was still lying naked on the Cabinet table. Anyone could walk in and find him. He got off the table and stood, looking for his clothes, only to find they had been moved. He still had the cuffs on his wrists and ankles, and the collar around his neck. Had she-?

A frantic search of the room finally located his clothes, and he dressed hurriedly. He left the cuffs on, hoping his suit would hide them, though he did remove the collar and slip it inside his jacket pocket. Now he really, really should leave before anyone-

He froze as he heard footsteps in the corridor outside. It sounded like security. He ducked under the table out of sight as the door creaked open. Abbott knew he would not be able to explain his presence in the Cabinet Room if he was caught, but the visitor did not stay long and left, closing the door behind him. Abbott just hoped he hadn't locked it from the outside. Then he really would be screwed. Thankfully, the door was still unlocked, and he waited until the coast was clear before running for his life, hoping no one had seen him.

In his car as he drove to the airport, he felt she had just won the Prime Ministership from him right there and then. She had left him limp and without any form of defence. He shifted as his cock hardened again just thinking about it. It was going to be a very long trip home, of that he was certain.


End file.
